


A Different Path

by Ellodi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellodi/pseuds/Ellodi
Summary: There were so many turning points in Anakin's path to the Dark Side. What if one of those changed? What if he didn't fight Obi-Wan and didn't get defeated? Can Anakin prevent his destiny from becoming his fate, can he save Padmé and can they together restore the Republic?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Ahsoka Tano & Yoda, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Yoda, C-3PO & Anakin Skywalker, C-3PO & Leia Organa, C-3PO & Luke Skywalker, C-3PO & R2-D2 (Star Wars), CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & C-3PO, Padmé Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Mon Mothma & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader, R2-D2 & Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2 & Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 42
Kudos: 72





	1. Mustafar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever so it will probably be a bit of a crazy ride. Also I don’t have anyone proofreading these so if you find any grammatical/spelling mistakes feel free to point them out.
> 
> But as a wise Jedi once said do or do not, so enjoy :)

Mustafar felt quiet. For once the lava lakes did not spit fire with loud noises each second. The volcanoes seemingly stopped spewing lava. The harsh wind that commonly blew over the obsidian mountains seemed to have died down. Even the Techno Union’s factories apparently halted their production.

Mustafar seemed to await the faith of the Galaxy.

Silence before the storm.

~

A couple of standard hours ago he had entered the Seperatist leaders’ last hideout. While closing the doors he also closed off his mind. Vader had only had one goal, to bring peace. And so he did. 

_Peace._

The more people he murdered, the more he felt the darkness grow. And with the darkness, power. 

And with the darkness, doubt.

At first he had expected it to fade. He was doing what was right after all. Yet the doubts had only grown stronger.

~

As the whole Galaxy held its breath, two people could be seen standing on the landing platform of the Mustafarian mining complex. The only ship that could be seen nearby was a Nubian Royal Starship. The ship surrounded by smoke glinstered and reflected the red light from the lava rivers. It looked out of place.

A light in the darkness.

~

“Come away with me, help me raise our child, leave everything behind while we still can,” Padmé said while frantically stroking his hair, trying to talk sense into the man in front of her.

_The man she loved_

Anakin looked at her, his blue eyes scared her. Those weren’t the eyes of her husband but the eyes of Vader, the Sith who just killed hundreds of Jedi, unarmed politicians and…

_Younglings_. 

That thought alone made her stomach turn upside down.

“Don’t you see, we don’t have to run away anymore,” he said with an unsettling smile, “I have brought peace to the Galaxy, I am more powerful than the chancellor. I...I can overthrow him. And together we can rule the Galaxy, make things the way we want them to be.” 

Again that smile.

Padmé let go of his embrace and slowly walked a step back, she felt dizzy.

“Ani, please…”

He looked at her and the smile disappeared. Even though she was not force sensitive she felt his anger rise. Again, that feeling in her stomach. She realized it was fear, she feared Anakin. She didn’t know him anymore.

She thought back about the little boy on Tatooine, the boy who had called her an angel and who had wanted nothing more than to help them. Even risk his life for people he had never met before. Now in front of her stood a man who had murdered in cold blood. 

_Why?_

Then she remembered his words.

_I am doing this for you. To protect you._

A part of her knew their relationship would destroy them, a part of her had always known.

Yet she wanted him with her, had she not just a few seconds ago asked him to run away with her? She had always seen the flaws in Anakin and had wanted to help him but would she be able to do that this time?

She pushed those thoughts back, right now she wanted him with her and their child.

“Listen to me, Ani, please…” unconsciously she put her arms around her pregnant belly, almost as if she was protecting her unborn child from the man in front of her, its father.

~

She stood in front of him grabbing her stomach as if she shielded their child from him. He nearly scoffed. He could feel his blood boil. What was she afraid of? Of him? 

_Of him?_

She was afraid of him!

Then it was like a daze in front of his eyes was lifted and he trembled, his hand reaching for his head as he fell on one knee. He felt ashamed he never wanted her to fear him. Something he hadn’t thought about anyone in the past few days, not even the younglings. He hadn’t felt joy in seeing the terror on their faces but it made him feel powerful.

Stronger in the Dark Side. 

Now that he thought about it, had he really felt powerful the moment his lightsaber pierced through the first little boy looking at him? He didn’t know anymore, everything had felt like one big blur.

Again the doubts creeped in. More than ever. 

He looked up, he felt a tear running down his cheek.

‘Padmé, I am so sorry,’ he whispered. 

Anakin saw his wife approach.

Suddenly he wasn’t sure if he wanted her to.

He was ashamed. She would never forgive him. How could she?

But then Padmé knelt down in front of him and put her arms around him. He felt her warm embrace and how she soothingly stroked his hair. 

“Ani, it’s not too late. Don’t let the darkness consume you, you are a good person,” she said softly.

Then he felt his presence.

He let go of her embrace and stood up but he could feel his whole body protesting. He was tired. The rush of the past day started to wear off now that he felt less connected to the Dark Side.

Then it hit him.

He had felt more powerful than ever killing the Separatists, killing the Jedi, the Younglings. Yet it was only temporarily. Now he felt powerless. More powerless than ever.

Then he saw him. 

His former Master stopped for a few seconds on the ramp of the ship, his legs spread and hands on his hips.

Obi-Wan.

He could feel the exhaustion fading again as blood rushed through his veins. How did _he_ get here? Had she brought him here to kill him? Had this all been one big trap?

Anakin looked at Padmé in anger but she too seemed shocked at the sight of his former Master. Some of his anger disappeared.

“Padmé! Get away from him!” Obi-Wan spoke firmly yet compassionately. 

Padmé put a hand on his cybernetic arm. Anakin wasn’t sure if she did this to calm him but it helped. He felt relieved knowing Padmé wasn’t plotting with Obi-Wan.

“Padmé, please, he is dangerous. For you and your child!” He said while slowly walking down and closer.

She didn’t listen and only got closer to Anakin.

“You are going to kill him. I can’t let you do that, I just can’t,” he could see tears welling up in her eyes. 

“No,” Obi-Wan said but the slightest hint of uncertainty could be heard in his voice.

“And why should I believe you?” This time it was Anakin who responded.

“Because you are my brother Anakin, I love you!”

Anakin scoffed almost unintentionally. 

“No you don’t, you never did. You only took me on because it was Qui-Gon’s dying wish. You, the Council, the whole Jedi Order, you never trusted me, you always resented me,” he shot back.

“Anakin, you know that’s not true,” he had expected Obi-Wan to respond but those words were spoken by his wife. Her hand was still resting on his arm but she had turned to face him. Her brown eyes showed only sincerity.

“I understand you don’t want to believe me Anakin, but listen to Padmé. Things will not go back to how they were before, you made sure of that,” he looked angrily at his former Master for that remark but when he saw only grief in his eyes he knew Obi-Wan hadn’t intend to hurt him,”but if not for me, please, do this for Padmé, for your child.”

Then he snapped. He felt so exhausted, confused, fearful and _angry._

“How?” he screamed out, “you said it yourself, I destroyed everything!” 

_Vader._

He felt like Vader again. Angry, wanting nothing more than destruction. What else was there left? 

He was angry at Obi-Wan, the Order, himself and even _Padmé._

_Padmé_.

In a fit of rage he brought his hand up to the height of her throat and slowly his thumb and index-finger started to move towards each other. But before he put any pressure on her trachea Obi-Wan screamed his name and then everything went black.

~

_Vader_

The fear, anger and confusion had once again brought back the Sith Lord who was destroying, tormenting her husband.

Padmé felt cold as she saw him moving his hand. A second of the pressure on her throat was enough to make her fear him. 

But was she dreading Vader or Anakin? Was there still a difference or had Vader already consumed her husband.

She couldn’t give up on him, she had to help Anakin. 

“Anakin, let her go!”

He had only attempted to choke her for a mere blink but she still unconsciously gasped for air as the pressure on her throat was lifted.

Suddenly she realised Anakin had collapsed on the ground. Like his legs had given up on him. Immediately the horror of what he tried to do faded and she ran towards her husband. 

She looked at Obi-Wan, looking for answers of what had just happened. His eyes just reflected her on thoughts. 

She knelt down next to Anakin’s motionless body. The feeling of his slow but steady heartbeat put her at ease a bit. 

“What happened?-”

She was interrupted by the distressed beeps of Artoo. The astromech droid came rolling towards the three humans. He had waited at Anakin’s ship but decided to warn his master once he had received signals of an unidentified ship coming out of hyperspace.

“Artoo, you know I don’t speak droid. Get threepio-,” now it was Obi-Wan’s turn to be interrupted, this time by the golden protocol droid.

“I am already here, Master! I heard Artoo and I suspected you would need me. R2-D2 isn’t known for his knowledge of humans, you see. He is an astromech droid after all.”

In response Threepio got an agitated beep and a sigh from Obi-Wan.

“Yes, yes, Threepio. Now will you please just translate what Artoo was saying.”

“Oh, yes, of course Master. He was warning you about the ship that just came out of hyperspace.”

Padmé and Obi-Wan exchanged worried looks.

“Padmé, I will not force you to let me take Anakin with us.”

“But it’s better if we do. The Chancellor is looking for him. If he finds him, we will lose him forever.”

Obi-Wan nodded.

Then Padmé asked “Is it possible for a Sith to turn back to the Light?”

“Yes...but it isn’t easy.”


	2. Padmé's ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter, left kudos or a comment :) This chapter is a little uneventful but I really like writing some conversations between characters, especially Anakin and Padmé. To make up for it though, I'll try to post the third chapter a little earlier.

_ “Fear leads to anger…” _

_ His mother was back in his arms. Her scarred face looked up at him in pain yet she seemed at peace. She took his hand, “Anakin, I...I love…,” her shaky voice was interrupted by screams. Screams of Padmé. _

_ “Anger leads to hate…” _

_ “Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?” A little boy looked at him, his eyes scared but faithful that Anakin would save them. After all he was the hero with no fear, the hero of the Clone Wars.  _

_ This time he didn’t ignite his lightsaber. _

_ He brought his hand up and suddenly he was back on Mustafar. In front of him stood Padmé, gasping for air as he suddenly realised what he was doing. _

_ “Hate leads to suffering…”  _

_ “I know,” with those words Ahsoka turned and walked away, away from the Temple, the Order, her life as a Jedi, away from him. _

_ Then her silhouet changed. _

_ First it was Obi-Wan whose back Anakin was facing. Then the distant figure became Padmé. Before she disappeared, her silhouet changed into two smaller ones as they walked hand in hand down the Temple’s stairs.  _

_ Away from him. _

_ He was alone and the only thing he heard was his own breathing. _

_ Deep, long breaths. _

~

He looked concerned  as he put Anakin down on one of the bunkbeds. “Are you sure you want to stay with him?”

She nodded without looking at him. She had already positioned herself on a chair next to Anakin and only had eyes for her husband.

“Artoo could stand watch. I can understand you don’t feel...safe around him.”

He had seen what his former Padawan had done right before collapsing on the floor. Even if she wasn’t concerned, he was. Anakin hadn’t been himself, he hadn’t been for a while but this had been different, darker. He didn’t know what to expect.

He remembered telling Padmé there was still hope for Anakin to turn back to the light, but was there really? How should he know, the Sith had been extinct - or at least they had assumed so - for a thousand years. He had only heard stories of Sith who turned to the Light during the history course at the Temple, Sith like Darth Revan, Lord Praven and Darth Sajar. 

How?

He had no idea. They had lived thousands of years ago, during the Old Republic. 

He was shaken from his thoughts by Padmé’s voice.

“I’ll be fine, really.”

Although that last word sounded more like she was convincing herself, he still decided to leave her and Anakin and head to the cockpit. 

Before closing the doors behind him he took one last look at his former Padawan and said to Padmé, “if there’s anything, I will be in the cockpit.”

“Thank you,” she quietly answered while he shut the doors.

~

She sat quietly in the darkened room. Alone with Anakin.

Alone with her thoughts.

How was she going to help him? She knew Obi-Wan had no clue either. He had tried to hide it but she had known him for too long to not see through the facade. 

She looked at Anakin’s face. He seemed so peaceful, so different from a few minutes ago. Tears were welling up in her eyes again.

Then she listened to his breathing, it was deep and slow. And peaceful.

She took his hand and brought it to her lips. A tear fell on his skin as she pushed her lips on it.

“Oh, Ani...please let this all be a dream.” She sighed, she knew it wasn’t.

Suddenly his breathing became heavier and shakier. He started turning around in his sleep and small droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead.

He was having a nightmare again.

~

His eyes felt heavy as he slowly opened his eyelids. He was covered in cold sweat which caused him to shiver. A pair of brown eyes stared at him. Usually those eyes were filled with joy and love when they met his, now they only showed sadness and worry. 

Oh, let this all be a dream, a nightmare, he thought. 

Please don’t let the past few days be real. Palpatine, the Temple, the younglings, Mustafar. Everything came back and he knew it hadn’t been a nightmare or even a vision.

For a few seconds there was only silence.

“Padmé, I-I am so sorry,” he said breaking that silence.

“Do you remember everything?” He could tell she wished he would have forgotten certain things, it would make it easier for the both of them. But he hadn’t.

How he wished he could forget about his fingers closing in the air and the anxiety on her face as she realised he wasn’t the man she married all those years ago.

Or was he? Was this who he had been all this time.

“Ani, I don’t know if we’ll ever be the same again. I love you but-”

“I know, I know,” he said while making a gesture with his hand to show her he didn’t want to hear about it.

“No, Anakin, we need to talk. Seriously. Openly.”

He sat up and quickly glanced at his wife then down, too scared to look her in the eye during the inevitable difficult conversation that would follow. He sighed.

“I know.”

“Look I truly want us to be happy but after everything... I don’t know if I can. I want us to bring up the child together, I want our baby to grow up with both parents. I am just not sure how.”

He felt cold and shaky.

“What are you saying? Please Padmé, I-I need you. I can’t do this without you.” He looked at her but now she was the one looking away. He took her hands which made her look up to him again.

“It means, we will first help you. Then we can work on our relationship but first we will have to defeat Vader. Together.”

“I don’t want to lose you Padmé. I don’t know if...if I can save you on my own.”

“I don’t need saving Ani. I won’t die in childbirth. Even if I do, the most important thi-”

He interrupted her. He felt his anxiety rise and with that his anger.

“Please don’t say such things Padmé. Please.”

They heard a knock immediately followed by the view of Threepio standing in the doorway. For being a protocol droid the courtesy of waiting to enter after knocking was - even after all those years - still a surprisingly hard concept for him to grasp.

“Miss Padmé, Obi-Wan requested your presence at the control pod. He just received an urgent transmission from Master Yoda and Senator Organa.”

“Thank you C-3PO, I’ll be there shortly.” 

The droid had only just turned his back and had not even shut the doors before Anakin looked at his wife. 

“Yes Obi-Wan is here, he’s requested to help you. Let him help you, us.”

He sighed. “I suppose it was to be expected,” he replied with a slightly agitated voice.

“I know you have had your differences but he cares, truly. I know deep down you realize you’ll need him to defeat Vader but also the Emperor.”

_ Differences _ he had to keep himself from scoffing.

He didn’t want to talk about it anymore, he realised she was right but didn’t want to admit it to her or to himself.

“You go, I’ll stay here.”

She nodded, stood up and turned around. Then she turned back around and came closer to him. He was caught off guard when she gave him a very swift kiss on the lips before silently leaving the room.

~

She still felt a little dazed from her conversation with Anakin as she walked in the cockpit. He had seemed so reasonable, almost peaceful. A part of her was comforted by the thought that her husband wasn’t completely gone, the other part of her felt scared that he so quickly could feel like an entirely different person.

Still caught up in her own thoughts she sat down in the piloting seat next to Obi-Wan. 

“Is everything alright?”

She knew he asked it out of politeness but she couldn’t help to feel a bit annoyed. Ofcourse things weren’t alright. She kept those thoughts to herself and answered diplomatically, “Anakin is awake, he is feeling better.”

He nodded, he clearly didn’t want to go deeper into the topic. “Master Yoda just contacted me. He was unable to defeat the Emperor,” she felt her heart drop, if the great Master Yoda couldn’t even defeat Emperor Palpatine, who could?, “He is on Polis Massa with Senator Organa. He has suggested we join him. It should be a safe hiding place and it has a good medical facility.”

“Then what? Are we just going into hiding?” She didn’t like the Jedi’s attitude, he seemed to have given up.

“There isn’t much we can do now.”

“I could go back to Coruscant, fight the Emperor in the Senate.” But as the words came out of her mouth she knew it was a delusional plan. She had seen and heard the reaction of the other senators, she wouldn’t stand a chance. Still, could she just sit and wait while the Emperor gained more power and his Empire brought more destruction to the Galaxy?

“Surely, you must realize that that’s not going to work.”

“I know...I just can’t sit by and watch as Palpatine destroys the Galaxy.”

“We won’t but first we have to try not to get killed.”

Then the ship entered hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see what Palpatine/Darth Sidious is up to in the next chapter...


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to update sooner, here you go :)  
> I am not sure if I like this chapter tho. I am still learning and improving so hopefully it will get better over time.  
> Tips and ideas are always welcome.  
> Enjoy!!

Palpatine sat at his desk, his long, white fingers folded in front of his scarred face. He felt something he hadn’t felt since his early days of his apprenticeship with Plagueis.

Uncertainty.

Doubt.

How could he have made such a big miscalculation, all the pieces were in place, he had foreseen the fall of the Jedi and the rise of Darth Vader. He knew the future wasn’t set in stone, but such a big change in events, it seemed impossible.

_ Seemed. _

There was still another chance, if not with Vader than perhaps his child- children, he had felt the two lifeforms Padmé carried each time she was near him. He found it almost laughable the Jedi were too blind to notice. He would have to kill Anakin and take the children, train them to become two of the most powerful Sith to have ever lived. Perhaps this would bring even greater opportunity, the offspring of The Chosen One, how powerful they could be. His mind started conjuring a new plan

~

As they came out of hyperspace an asteroid field appeared in front of them. The ship flew towards one of the largest asteroids and Padmé could see the lights of Polis Massa Base. It seemed like the Kallidahin, also known as Polis Massans, had managed to establish an advanced settlement on the planetoid. Yet it lay far enough from the major hyperspace lanes to be easily detected, at least for a while. 

Even though it was normal for space to be quiet, now Padmé found it unsettling. Maybe, she tried to reassure herself, it was only because she knew the Polis Massans were rarely able to speak. 

Or maybe it was a forebode. 

She shivered.

“We’re almost there…”

“I should probably tell Anakin,” she told Obi-Wan while getting up. He didn’t respond so she left and walked towards the bunk area. She knocked and heard Anakin telling her to enter from the other side of the door. 

Apparently Artoo had looked for his master during the time she had been with Obi-Wan because Anakin was squatted in front of him, tinkering with the periscope on top of the droid's head. 

There was still tension in the air. She tried to lighten the mood a little by repeating something she had said while they were together on the Malevolence.

“Ever since I’ve known you, you’ve been playing with droids.”

It didn’t work.

Instead of looking up he simply asked, “So what did Obi-Wan tell you?”

“We’re arriving at Polis Massa, Yoda and Bail Organa have sought refuge here”, she said plainly, the softer tone she had used before was gone.

She could see his back stiffen when she spoke the name of the old Jedi Master, he didn’t respond and kept fidgeting with Artoo’s periscope. Padmé approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you coming?”

“I am not sure if that’s a good idea,” he answered hesitantly.

“Anakin you can’t avoid Yoda and Obi-Wan forever. Surely Yoda will understand, he can help-”

Anakin suddenly rose, turning towards her and shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

“Stop saying they can help me! I don’t need their help, the Jedi betrayed me, they didn’t care. I was a tool, a pawn, the Chosen One. That’s all I was, all I am to them.”

“Ani, you don’t really believe that…”

“And what if I do? I don’t want them to take you away from me, to take our child away. You’ll see, they will insist on training  _ my  _ child. They don’t trust me.”

His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. Once again a wall was put between them. What was she supposed to say? She knew he was slipping away again, consumed by his anger and fear.

_ Her love _

Her love, that was what kept him to the Light. She stepped a little closer putting her arms around him and her head against his chest. Immediately she could feel his breathing calm down. He put his head on her crown and they stood there for a few precious moments filled only with their love.

~

He could smell the soothing aroma of her hair while his head was resting on the top of her brown curls. For a few seconds he felt at peace then Artoo beeped and he was back on the ship, approaching Polis Massa and the confrontation with Master Yoda.

“We’ve arrived,” she said softly.

It was unnecessary, he could understand almost all of Artoo’s sounds. He knew she knew. Padmé had meant  _ we’ve arrived and you will be coming with me _ . He knew there was no arguing with her. So he followed her. 

Walking down the ramp felt like torture, it felt like Yoda and Bail were not only intensely staring at him but it also felt like the eyes of the entire Galaxy were upon him. He had often loved the feeling. When he and Obi-Wan won another battle against the Seperatist army and all over the HoloNet was nothing but praise for him and his comrade. He was called  _ The Hero With No Fear _ . 

Right in front of him walked Padmé and before her Obi-Wan. When he and Padmé had left the bunkroom and Obi-Wan the cockpit, they hadn’t exchanged glances. Anakin accepted it would inevitably come to an uncomfortable conversation with Yoda and Obi-Wan but he would rather do it all at once. Whatever both Jedi would say, it would be mostly the same after all. It would be a lecture, but not like the trivial, although nonetheless annoying, ones he would regularly get as a Padawan and even as a Jedi Knight. No, this time it would be…

He didn’t know. He didn’t want to know.

As they stepped foot on the ground he looked at Padmé from the corner of his eye as she ran towards Bail and embraced him. He overheard Bail asking about how she was doing. Instead of answering she immediately turned the conversation towards politics, wanting to know what had happened in the short period they had been away. He heard a few more words about a Rebellion then he was stung by the voice of the Grand Master.

“Young Skywalker, talk we must.” 

~

Bail walked by her side, leading her through the rebel ship. 

“I’ll be leaving, now that I know you are safe.”

“Back to Coruscant?”

He nodded. 

A pang of loneliness hit her, she was so happy to see Bail again and now he would leave. She loved Anakin, yes, and Obi Wan was a dear friend but with Bail everything was less... complicated. 

“I have to, before anyone starts wondering where I am. The shorter I am away the easier it will be to explain.”

“So what of the Rebels, weren’t you going to mobilize the other members of the Delegation of 2000?”

She gestured to their surroundings: the white, clean walls of the ship.

“I am but we have to keep up an act. We have to tread carefully not to expose ourselves. The longer I stay here, the higher the chance of getting discovered and we are in the company of three Jedi, discovery would basically be a death sentence. I was going to ask you to come back but I don’t think that’s the best course of action right now.”

She knew what he meant.

“The baby is due in less than a month, afterwards I will come back to Coruscant.”

He frowned.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to, I understand if you would rather hide with...your child.”

She noticed the little pause, she assumed he was going to say Anakin and your child. She wanted to feel angry instead she understood. 

She understood that he didn’t agree. 

Padmé wasn’t even sure if she wanted to stay with Anakin.

“I want my child to grow up in a just and democratic Galaxy, not under the rules of a tyrant.” 

“Padmé, I have to ask...I will not judge you for your answer but...why stay with him. I could escort you to Alderaan, you would be safe there.”

She shook her head. One part of her screamed to accept Bail's offer. The other part of her knew it would destroy Anakin, feed his anger and possibly lead him back to Palpatine.

And she still loved him?

She still loved him.

“I can’t. It would destroy him, Bail. It would bring him closer to the Dark Side. I know he is a good person. And I love him. I know this child can help him.”

She also knew this pregnancy was the source of his fears. But when they would be together, talking about their child, he seemed different. Or when he would touch her belly at night, he seemed to relax.

“I will not question your decision, though I will say that you have to think about yourself first sometimes. You don’t have to help him if it diminishes your own wellbeing.”

Before Padmé could respond a crewmember walked up towards Bail, coughing once to attract attention.

“Sir, we’ve examined the ship, it’s ready for take-off. Should we start up the hyperdrive?”

Bail looked at the young male and nodded. The boy quickly turned and headed towards the cockpit.

“You are leaving now then. Please contact me if you get the chance, I’ll come to Coruscant as soon as possible.”

Padmé hugged him. She got a bit agitated when she noticed her eyes getting watery. She was fed up with being overemotional and the events of the past few days certainly didn’t help. 

“Take care, Padmé”, Bail told her when their embrace ended.

~

The three Jedi sat in one room. In silence. Yoda’s eyes were closed and his hands were resting on his crossed legs. Obi-Wan had first tried to follow the example of the older Jedi but now his eyes were open, seemingly focused on some point in the distance and his hand was stroking his beard. 

Then there was Anakin. 

He looked like the complete opposite. His eyes were restless, inspecting every star visible through the large window, staring at the white walls and clean floor, then looking at the meditation cushions they were sitting on and glancing at the two men in front of him. His black cloak was hiding most of his body and he hid his hands in its sleeves. 

Suddenly it all became too much.

He took a deep breath and said,”What happened?”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and Yoda slowly opened his eyes but didn’t look at him.

“Maybe tell us, you must?”

Another silence.

Once again it was the sound of Anakin’s voice that broke it:“Palpatine, he...he promised me to help save...Padmé.”

“Believe him you did?”

“I can’t let my dreams come true, I can’t lose her,” then added quietly,”like I lost my mother.” He could feel a lump in his throat while pushing away the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Anakin, we can help you. You’re my brother, if only you had told me.”

“You would have told the Council.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

“Probably, but the Council isn’t evil, we would have helped you, I would have helped you.”

“Like you helped me when my mother died.”

“Anakin, I admit I have not always been the best master but I would never want you to, well, do what you have done.”

“Captured by Tusken Raiders she was, was she not?” Yoda looked at him in examination.

“Yes,” he looked down again. Obi-Wan looked frowningly at Yoda. Confused over why the Jedi wanted to ask more about Anakin’s mother and not about the problems at hand.

“What happened?”

Silence.

He felt his heart pound and his chest tighten. His mother’s face appeared in front of his eyes, scarred, bleeding but smiling. They deserved it.

_They deserved it._   
“Please just help me save her, I-I can’t live without her.”

Obi-Wan and Yoda noticed that Anakin changed the topic back to Padmé but Yoda ignored it and thus Obi-Wan did too.

“Possible it is, that the future already has changed. A dangerous and treacherous ability to see the future is.”

“What must I do to save her?”

“Nothing, nothing you can do.”

Anakin’s jaw clenched. _  
_ It was always the same with Yoda, beautiful empty words. He didn’t need those, he needed to save his wife.

“Force healing, perhaps,” Obi-Wan suggested to Yoda.

The old Jedi stroked his chin.

“Possible, but only for certain wounds it works. Too dangerous for Young Skywalker this ability is, too close to the Dark Side it is.”   
Anakin felt a strong burst of anger directed towards the old Jedi when he said those words. They did not trust him.   
_ They never did. _

“Padmé doesn’t die from a wound. She just...dies,” he explained, recalling his nightmares.

He clenched his fist. Everytime he thought of it he felt the fear race through his body.

“To help you, study I must, meditate I must.”

His nostrils flared as he muttered:”There’s no time.”   
Obi-Wan and Yoda did not care. If they did they would help him. Actually help him, not reiterate the same useless Jedi teachings.

“Patience, relax you must learn-”

Before Yoda could finish Anakin groaned, stood up and left the room with big strides, his cloak wavering behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...  
> “Twins-” before he could finish his sentence he had enthusiastically pressed his lips against hers.


	4. Fulcrum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who kept on reading and left kudos and comments. It means a lot! I know I am nowhere near a good writer lol but I still like doing so and hey practice makes perfect, I suppose.
> 
> TW: mentioning of self-harm in the form of bruising (nothing too graphic).   
> I struggled with deciding to include it or not as I know how difficult of a topic it is and how triggering the simple mention of it can be for some people. If you would prefer a version without it feel free to message me and I'll gladly provide it.

Padmé sat up in her bed. She and Anakin had gotten the largest quarters, equipped with a small living area, bedroom and bathroom. The others, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Bail shared a common area that led into their own bedrooms. She had insisted on sharing the room with Anakin even though he had offered to sleep apart if she preferred. She still loved him and although he had proposed it, she knew her decision reassured him that there was still hope for their relationship.   
Maybe.   
Most importantly Padmé wanted him close when she would go into labour.    
One of the medical droids had just done a checkup, something she hadn’t been able to do while on Coruscant because she was too afraid of getting discovered. She was quite shaken by the news the droid had given her, but delighted.   
As the medical droid walked out of her room, C-3PO walked in.   
“Miss Padmé, Master Kenobi is here.”   
She nodded.   
“Let him in, Threepio.”   
“Is everything alright Pamé?”, Obi-Wan asked while glancing at the leaving droid.   
“Yes, everything seems to be normal.”   
She wanted to tell Anakin first.    
He sat down on the side of her bed. The look on his face mirrored the one he had had last time he visited her in her apartment, before she went to Mustafar.   
He took a deep breath and the words that followed made her stomach turn,”What happened when Anakin’s mother died?”   
Silence. She didn’t look him in the eye but stared at the stars visible through the large window on the right side of her bed.    
“I am not sure, I wasn’t with him,” Padmé whimpered. She knew what he was leading to.   
He eyed her suspiciously.   
“Yoda only told me he felt great pain, not just from Anakin.’   
“Please, Obi-Wan don’t make me tell you.”   
They were interrupted by Threepio hastily shuffling in.   
“Miss Padmé, Artoo has just received a message from Fulcrum. I am not sure who that is but R2-D2 seems to know, Anakin is already with him at the conference room.”   
Padmé looked towards Obi-Wan. The Jedi’s eyes seemed to lit up, an expression resembling something like relief appeared on his face.   
“It’s the code name Ahsoka used to contact us during the outer-rim sieges,” he explained to her upon seeing her confusion.   
Now Padmé felt her heart jump too. She knew what Ahsoka meant to Anakin. She could be another piece in the puzzle to help Anakin. After she left Anakin had never truly been the same again, it had been another step closer to the Dark she realised now.   
~

_ “Anakin?” she walked in her apartment and was surprised to find her husband there. He should be at the Temple, Ahsoka’s trial had ended well, so why was he here. He looked up, his eyes puffy and red yet his face was expressionless. The last time she had seen him like this was… _ _  
_ _ “It’s Ahsoka, she is gone.” _ _  
_ _ She hurried towards him and embraced him, tracing his cheek - still wet from tears - with her fingers. _ _  
_ _ “What do you mean? Did the Council not ask her to return?” She too started to feel her eyes itch. Ahsoka and her were nowhere near as close as she and Anakin, but she still loved the intelligent, brave and often stubborn girl.  _ _  
_ _ “They did...she...walked away.” _ _  
_ _ “I’m so sor-” _ _  
_ _ “Did I fail her Padmé? I could have prevented this, I should have!” his voice became louder, he clenched his cybernetic fist. _ _  
_ _ “Ani, this was her choice, you couldn’t have-” _ _  
_ _ “No!” he interrupted, he broke lose of her embrace and turned away, “I promised myself to not lose anyone ever again!” _ _  
_ _ She walked towards him again but he pulled away. _ _  
_ _ “Ani, we all lose people, it’s human to be angry but we have to move on,” she tried to stay calm but her voice was shaky, his face while telling her about the Tuskens appeared in front of her. She was afraid.  _ _  
_ _ Was this Anakin? _ _  
_ _ Silence. _ _  
_ _ Then a loud smashing of one of the lamps on the side table and the sound of his heavy footsteps walking away towards the bedroom. _ _  
_ _ Then silence again. _

~

Anakin was pacing through the room. It had only been a few minutes since Threepio left to get Padmé and Obi-Wan but it felt like hours had passed already. He was too afraid to answer the message by himself.   
Maybe because Anakin was afraid of what he would hear.   
Maybe he was afraid of what he would have to say.   
Then the door slid open, Padmé walked in with Obi-Wan followed by a bewildered golden protocol droid.   
“Is it from Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked, a shimmer of hope could be heard in his voice.   
“I haven’t opened the message yet. Artoo?”   
He motioned towards the astromech who immediately projected Ahsoka’s ensign and then her voice could be heard.   
“ _ I hope you - and only you - receive this message. If not, you have probably fallen and the person who sees this will track us down. Still, you are our only hope, our coordinates are attached. Fulcrum out. _ _  
_ The pain and exhaustion was visible throughout the message but also the hope.   
“Ahsoka…” he didn’t know what he felt, he didn’t know what to think or say.   
“Is it a trap?” Padmé asked.   
“It could be, but only Ahsoka knows about the code name as far as we know and it’s clearly her voice,” Obi-Wan said while stroking his beard.   
“We can’t leave her,” Anakin answered steadfastly.   
“Travelling while I’m still pregnant isn’t the best idea but you and Anakin could still go.”   
Anakin shook his head,”I won’t leave you here, if something would happen, I’d never forgive myself.”   
“I’ll go, less of us minimizes the risks of discovery.”   
Anakin clenched his fist. The fears started creeping in. What would Obi-Wan tell Ahsoka, would he manipulate her, lie to her, make her resent him? But if he would leave Padmé and she would go into labour and die, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself anymore.   
So he nodded hesitatingly.    
On Polis Massa there were currently only two ships docked, Padmé’s ship and a small transport ship of the Polis Massans. He took the latter and was on his way to Ahsoka in less than 2 standard hours.

~

Immediately after the call Anakin had left the room in silence and had gone to the training area, where he had been practising for hours before. At first Padmé had intended to follow him but at last she decided to wait for Anakin to decide when he was ready to talk. Each time they talked she walked on eggshells, too afraid to push too far and bring out Vader again. So she went back to their room.   
She followed the HoloNews in awe, it seemed everyone was content with the Empire, Palpatine and everyone seemed to believe the Galaxy would prosper. It felt like the task of restoring the Republic became more difficult with each passing day. She felt frustrated that she was stuck here. Then she heard the door open and Anakin walked in. He looked exhausted, immediately her eyes drifted towards his left hand. It had a bandage wrapped around it. Anakin walked towards the sofa she was sitting on and seated himself next to her.    
“What happened to your hand?” she asked gently while moving her own hands towards the bandage.   
“Hurt,” he stated simply, he moved the hand towards her pregnant belly.   
She pushed it away and frowned.   
“Please, Anakin. We have to be honest with each other. You never hurt your hand during lightsaber training. Let me look at it.”   
He wanted to pull his hand away but she held it surprisingly firm and started taking the fabric off.    
“Ani…” she said with a mixture of sadness and worry while seeing his open, bleeding knuckles.   
“I don’t want to talk about it.”   
She turned more towards him and put her hands in his hair.   
“You don’t have to now but don’t take the stress out on yourself. I’ll always be there for you, always,” whilst saying those words she pulled his head a little closer and kissed him.    
She lowered her voice and said “Remember when we chose the name Luke for a boy, or Leia for a girl?”   
“Of course, do you have other names?”   
She shook her head and answered “What do you think about Luke and Leia.”   
For a moment Anakin seemed unsure about what she meant then he chuckled and there was a glinster in his eyes. He seemed happy, actually happy. How long ago had she seen that emotion on his face?   
“Twins-” before he could finish his sentence he had enthusiastically pressed his lips against hers. 

~

Anakin opened his eyes, panting and drenched in cold sweat. 

Another nightmare.

_ He was standing over two cribs, two little children lay in them, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call him, “Vader!” He turned and there stood Darth Sidious, eyes glowing and an unsettling smile on his face. Then it dawned on him he wasn’t in the baby’s room but in the Senate, surrounded by hundreds of pods and senators looking at him. From the corner of his eyes he could see Padmé, she was looking at Palpatine who stood in the large platform in the middle. The words he spoke were overshadowed by a scream of Padmé. When the images faded he heard the vicious cackle of Sidious. _

Immediately he turned towards Padmé. She was in a deep sleep, her chest slowly moved up and down. He tried to calm his breathing by following her’s. It didn’t work so he shook the sheets off him and got out of bed. Since their arrival on Polis Massa, the nights had been like this. He would wake up from a nightmare, either about Padmé or about the massacre of the Jedi Temple.  _ His  _ massacre. He would get out of bed and head to the living room, where he would sit on the couch staring blankly at the night sky. Sometimes he would doze off for a little when the fatigue was too much but usually he would still sit there as Padmé walked out of the bedroom. She would ask him how long he had been sitting there, he would lie and tell her he had only woken up a few moments before. 

This nightmare had shaken him more than the previous ones had. What did this mean? Would Padmé die in childbirth or had the future changed? Would he lose his children as well? What was the Emperor’s part in this? While the questions raced through his head he mindlessly positioned himself on his usual spot on the couch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> I hope I'll be able to update next week as I am in the middle of my exams right now. So if you don't hear anything from me, thats why. I am really excited for the next chapter tho, so here's a sneak peak:
> 
> She had wrapped her arms around him before he could even say a word. At first he felt his body stiffen. He wanted to push her away, afraid of what she would think of everything he had done. But then he decided to let her see him as the person she had known as her master for one last time.


	5. Ahsoka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to still finish this chapter!   
> I only have Latin exam left tomorrow and then I'll have three weeks of Christmas break. No parties/family gatherings because of Covid, which is sad but that does mean I'll have some extra time on my hands :)

The first person Ahsoka saw when walking out of the ship was Anakin. He looked exhausted, fearful, yet when their eyes met a shimmer of happiness shone through them. For a moment she was back on the venator, walking down the ramp with Bo-Katan, seeing Obi-Wan and her master back for the first time in months. It had felt strange then, it felt even stranger now.  
So much had happened.  
So. Much.  
Everything had changed, but deep down she knew the worst was yet to come.  
Maul was captured and then escaped once again. Order 66 was executed. Rex and herself survived. Now she was here.  
Obi-Wan had only talked about Order 66 briefly on the way. He was suspicious at first when seeing Rex but Ahsoka told him about the inhibitor chip. While she told him this, his eyes widened, things started to add up. This was perfectly calculated by Palpatine. She tried to bring up Anakin but he avoided talking about his former apprentice. He only assured her that he was with them at Polis Massa and safe. At one point she even asked about Padmé.   
She knew.   
She knew he knew.   
They always pretended like neither of them did. This time they exchanged knowing glances and he told her she too was at the base.  
‘Anakin!’ she exclaimed, waking herself from her thoughts. Ahsoka didn’t care to look at Padmé and Yoda who also welcomed her and Rex. She ran straight to Anakin and hugged her former master by surprise. She could feel his body freeze but then he put his arms around her. “Ahsoka...are you...are you okay?” Anakin asked with a raspy voice. She freed herself from his embrace and looked him in the eye, she could see a tear running down his cheek, he looked even more worn out from close by.  
“Are you?” She responded.  
Silence.   
She would talk to him but not now, not with the eyes of everyone - who she now noticed - upon them. She turned towards Padmé. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw her pregnant belly. Ahsoka glanced sideways at Anakin, he noticed and gave her the faintest grin. Then she saw the baffled look of Rex who stood by her side.  
She walked up to embrace Padmé. Though she had never been as close to Padmé as she was to Anakin, they loved each other nonetheless. Because of Anakin and Padmé’s secret relationship - she realized now - they had a lot more contact then what was common for a senator and a Jedi Padawan. Padmé felt like her big sister, just like Anakin felt like her older brother.   
“Congratulations, to the both of you!” She told the Padmé while hugging her. When she noticed Padmé automatically wanting to deny the implication of what she had just said, Ahsoka added: “I know.”  
~  
She had wrapped her arms around him before he could even say a word. At first he felt his body stiffen. He wanted to push her away, afraid of what she would think of everything he had done. But then he decided to let her see him as the person she had known as her master for one last time. Before he would inevitably have to tell the truth.  
He struggled to find words as his eyes became watery.   
“Ahsoka...are you...are you okay?” He finally muttered.   
She looked at him and asked him the same question, “are you?”   
Anakin wanted to scream, tell her about Palpatine, the Temple, the nightmares, Mustafar...he couldn’t.   
Not here. Not now.  
She seemed to understand, Ahsoka always understood.   
She looked at Padmé and he felt a knot in his stomach, he still felt some shame over their secret relationship and future parenthood. When she saw Ahsoka’s smile however his mouth formed an unintentional proud grin. As Ahsoka and Padmé embraced, his gaze crossed Rex’, who also looked surprised but happy. The Clone Commander immediately saluted when catching his gaze.   
“General Skywalker,” he greeted, his tone had changed since the last time they met. He tried to sound confident but Anakin could hear the doubt in his familiar voice.   
“Good to see you, Rex,” suddenly he realized Rex seemed to be the only clone of the 332nd company who survived and he asked, already feeling he knew the answer, “are you two the sole survivors?”  
He nodded.  
“I’m sorry, sir.”  
“No, I am,” he meant this more than anyone could realize. He knew it was his fault, Rex didn’t seem to know. The knot in his stomach stiffened as he realized he would have to tell not only Ahsoka but Rex as well.  
His anxiety reached a peak when he heard Yoda say: “Much to discuss we have.”  
~  
The moment Yoda had spoken and they started walking towards a meeting room to further discuss the recent tumultuous events, the little nagging voice in Ahsoka’s head grew louder. It had been there the moment she had felt Anakin’s pain on the Venator right before Order 66. It had stayed with her but she had tried to suppress it, unable to believe what the voice said was true. She walked besides him and when she tried to make eye contact he kept his gaze fixed on the ground. The voice grew and so did the pit in her stomach.  
~  
Anakin felt the eyes of his former Padawan. They burned. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her again. She knew but didn’t want to admit it to herself, he thought. She didn’t want to believe her master could have been the reason for all this destruction and pain.   
Her pain.   
He was.

They arrived in a large, clean looking room. A table in the middle and a large window looking out at the stars. They sat down and he was relieved Padmé and Ahsoka decided to sit on either side of him so it was easier to avoid looking Ahsoka in the eye. Then again Obi-Wan, Yoda and Rex did sit down on the other side of the table.   
He secretly hoped Padmé would take his hand, she did not and before he knew it he had reached out himself. He took one of her hands resting in her lap. She didn’t pull away nor did she reassuringly squeeze his hand or intertwine their fingers. She kept still, staring at the wall on the other side of the room.  
“Maul escaped,” Ahsoka said, breaking the silence, “as I told Obi-Wan, I had to set him free as a diversion so I could save Rex.”  
“Fives was right,” Rex explained, “the inhibitor chip, we were programmed to turn against the Jedi.”  
Ahsoka elaborated on the events on the venator but most of it flew right by him.  
He looked at the stars. Remembering what he had said all those years ago to Qui-Gon.  
I want to be the first one to see them all.  
He took a deep breath and with the air inhaled all the courage he could find.   
“Ahsoka, I want to speak with you. Alone.”  
He noticed the quick exchange of glances Ahsoka had with Obi-Wan and Yoda.  
Without another word everyone but Ahsoka stood up to leave the room. He felt the last bit of comfort disappear when his hand didn’t touch Padmé’s hand anymore. Right as they opened the door he asked for Rex to stay as well. On second thought he much rather have this conversation once. When the doors shut behind the others and Rex sat down again he muttered: “It was my fault.”  
~  
The voice had been right.  
“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t understand.”  
“I-I the Temple...I attacked it. Palpatine promised to help me save...Padmé.”  
Ahsoka was left speechless and now so was Rex, apparently, he just looked at Anakin in silence. Ahsoka wanted to rationalize all of this for herself. Anakin was a good person, kind and caring, how could he have slaughtered so many other Jedi. She understood his frustration with the Order, she felt the same. But never would she have taken their lives.  
“Master,” Ahsoka began her voice breaking, “y-you are a good person, I know you are. This-,” Anakin cut her off.  
“Does it matter, I killed hundreds, I killed fellow Jedi, I killed people I fought side by side with, I-I killed…” his words died off.  
She realised what he had been about to say, she wanted it to not be true but she knew it was.   
Could she justify his actions?   
No.   
That was the simple answer. Nothing was ever simple.  
She knew how deeply Anakin cared about people. It was both his greatest strength and greatest weakness. She remembered the anger, fear and hurt on his face when she rejected the offer of the Council to come back. Suddenly she felt a wave of guilt flush over her.   
The realization hit her that slowly Anakin’s fear and anger had been built up because of his experiences, not because he had been evil all along. And one of those experiences was her departure.  
The determination followed. Determination to help him.   
“No,” Ahsoka said firmly, “that wasn’t you. This was all Palpatine, Maul told me about the fall of the Jedi, how Palpatine had been planning this for years. He is responsible.”  
“Ahsoka,” suddenly he seemed to change completely, his voice so quiet she wasn’t even sure Rex could hear him, his eyes filled with tears and so much fear, “I-I’m a Sith.”  
She noticed Rex standing up and walking out of the room, he gave her a look of   
I think you two need to be alone, she answered back with her eyes, thank you.  
“Anakin, you are not a Sith, nor am I a Jedi. Labels and names don’t matter to me, you know that. What matters is your choices and those you can make again every day.”  
She wrapped her arms around him. He didn’t move but she could feel through the force how a small part of the burden resting on his shoulders had been lifted, he felt a little more calm, although the change was almost unnoticeable.  
“I won’t leave you. Not this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah Ahsoka is back!! Hope you like her reunion with Anakin.  
> Next chapter will be a big Obi-Ani focused one, seeing as we will have both Ewan and Hayden back in the Kenobi Series it feels fitting. Also they have some talking to do haha


	6. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, sorry it's been so long. I needed some time of literally zero responsibilities so I played minecraft for 2 weeks straight :)  
> I will try to update weekly again but I might skip a week now and then. I am starting my last months in high school and want to go out with a bang, also I don't want to force myself to write if I don't feel like it.
> 
> Anyways hope you like this chapter, it's not totally what I hoped it would be but it's something...

Since Ahsoka arrived things had started to settle down. Slowly Anakin started to talk more openly with both Padmé and Ahsoka. Though things still felt off a lot of the time, especially when it came to his relationship with Padme, the last kiss they had shared was when she had told him that they were having twins.

One time Rex and Ahsoka even managed to get a laugh out of him as Rex described to his former Padawan how he and the other clones hung under a bridge at their last battle before they were called back to Coruscant. The laughter was quickly followed by a silence as the three of them remembered the fallen soldiers of the 501st. 

He was even able to relax a bit around Yoda, who he meditated daily with.

Obi-Wan was the only one he avoided contact with. He was reminded of the Jedi’s last words before leaving for Utapau each time they would share a word. 

_ You are strong and wise, Anakin. And I am very proud of you. _

Even then he remembered having a feeling. Like everything was about to change. As if the Galaxy was on the brink of collapse.

The reality was worse.

Anakin had been in the training room for more than an hour when Obi-Wan walked in. Although he had his back towards the door he could feel the presence of his former master. Anakin had spent most of his time on Polis Massa taking his emotions out on training dummies to prevent hurting himself or others, yet he and Obi-Wan had never met each other in the sparring room. Obi-Wan must have come here intentionally, he knew Anakin was always training around this time.

“Hello there,” he sounded serious with a playful edge to his voice as he commonly had, “would you like a more challenging sparring opponent.”

Anakin turned to the older Jedi. 

“Have you come to lecture me?” he asked sharply.

“No, I want to talk to you. Besides I could use some practice.”

Obi-Wan unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, ignited it and held it out in front of him.

“Are you sure about that? Aren’t you afraid I might kill you in my uncontrolled anger?” he intended to mock Obi-Wan with his statement but while speaking the words he realised it was an actual fear of his own.

Nevertheless Obi-Wan persisted, standing still with his lightsaber ignited looking his former Padawan in the eye. So Anakin gave in.

The igniting of his blue saber was accompanied with the familiar hum as he leapt forward. Anakin attacked - as usual - and Obi-Wan graciously parried the hits. With each hit Anakin slowly started to forget his surroundings, his mind focused on the man in front of him. 

“I have failed you, Anakin.”

Anakin could only snort in response, if only his master had realised that sooner. If only he had been trained by Qui-Gon. They had their moments, sure, but Obi-Wan was jealous, he held him back just like the other Jedi.

“I wasn’t there for you,” his former master continued.

“When exactly? When you refused to let me go back and free my mother or after she died? When the council accused Ahsoka of a crime she didn’t commit or after she left? When the Council turned their back on me and made me spy on a mentor and a friend?” Anakin didn’t stop striking blows at the Jedi, each accusation reinforced by a powerful clash of their blue sabers. 

“I’m deeply sorry about your mother, you know that.”

“Perhaps you could have shown that by at least asking me how I was doing,” he dealt an overhead strike and pushed Obi-Wan’s saber down, their faces close to each other. As Anakin looked in his master’s eye he realized there was actual pain, guilt and grief visible in his eyes. Perhaps he was speaking the truth, the rational part of him said but it was overshadowed by the other part, which was filled with anger and frustration. 

Eventually the Jedi broke away from each other and they stood still for a moment, neither directly looking the other in the eye. For a few seconds there was silence, only the hum of two lightsabers filling the room. Then the sound of them shutting off, first Obi-Wan’s, quickly followed by Anakin’s. It had felt good, fighting his former master even if it was just practice. He was still resentful towards Obi-Wan yet a little voice in him encouraged him to listen and talk because as much as their relationship was broken right now, they had fought together side by side. As a team. 

_ As brothers _ . 

But it was easier for Anakin to forget that.

“I’m sorry. If you had told me about Padmé. I hope you know I would have helped you, I care about you.”

“You would have told the Council, would you have not?” he couldn’t possibly imagine his master actually keeping his marriage a secret.

Obi-Wan stayed quiet for a few seconds, stroking his beard before responding: ”Perhaps but I always suspected, I just wasn’t certain. Besides we were at war, the Jedi needed-”

Before he could finish Anakin broke him off.

“Ah, I see, I was truly just a pawn,” his nostrils flared, how could he have possibly thought, even for a moment, he could stay calm during this conversation.

“Not a pawn. You aren’t an object, you are a person but you are very powerful and were one of the best fighters the Order had. We valued you, I still do, not as a pawn or a  _ slave _ , as a  _ person _ .”

Anakin knew why Obi-Wan had specifically used those terms and he remembered what his younger self had said back in Watto’s junk shop to Padmé, the day the fate of the Galaxy was forever changed.

_ I’m a person and my name is Anakin. _

He clenched his fist thinking about the little hopeful boy he had once been. Soon he would have a son  _ and  _ a daughter, he didn’t want them to know  _ this  _ Anakin.

Or rather,  _ Vader _ . 

As if Obi-Wan could read his mind, the Jedi said: “When you are with Padmé, you seem more at peace. I’ve always noticed how happy you two made each other. I can already sense the strong connection and love you have for your child.” 

“Children.” Anakin corrected. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smirk when his former apprentice said that.

“You never were good at hiding your feelings. Surprisingly, Padmé wasn’t much better.”

“So how long have you known?” Anakin had suspected his former master had suspicions, Obi-Wan had tried to talk to him about it before but he had tried not to think about the possible exposure of his and Padmé’s marriage for his own sanity. 

“I knew you loved her the day you became my Padawan, I assumed you would grow out of it,” Anakin could feel himself getting red as Obi-Wan continued, “after the battle of Geonosis I could tell you two had become close friends, I was, however, unsure of her feelings towards you. During the Clone Wars those became more apparent but I hoped Padmé wouldn’t act upon them.”

Anakin looked down and muttered, “we got married after the battle of Geonosis, while I was tasked with escorting her back to Naboo.”

Obi-Wan stayed silent for a minute.

“I will not forgive you for not inviting me,” he said dryly.

Anakin couldn’t help himself from letting out the faintest chuckle. He looked up as he felt Obi-Wan approach him. The Jedi put a hand on his shoulder, making him feel - unintentionally or not - like a Padawan again, even though it was Obi-Wan who had to look up. More importantly it was the last bit of encouragement he needed to say what he had wanted to ask Obi-Wan not just since their arrival on Polis Massa, that chilling day on Mustafar or after the first nightmare of Padmé but ever since their relationship had started because deep down the fear of losing her had always been there.

”What should I do Master, I can’t lose her.”

“Loss is hard but you can not prevent it.”

Anakin shrugged Obi-Wan’s arm of his shoulder and turned away, ready to give into his anger again and shut himself off from the Jedi, who apparently couldn’t give any advice different from Master Yoda. But he was stopped by Obi-Wan’s next words.

“You know I had feelings for Satine and when she died it felt like nothing mattered anymore but my own pain…” he paused to look Anakin in the eye who could see the pain in his eyes. “Then I remembered that I had to go on. I have felt great emotions about her death, sometimes I still do,” he admitted, “but I have learned to accept them. Perhaps this was a mistake of mine, I should have told you your feelings are valid and natural as long as you don’t let yourself be ruled by them. You made your choice when you married Padmé and now I want nothing but to see you happy.”

“But what  _ if  _ I do lose her,” the last words came out more like a whisper.

“You will lose people close to you but there will be others to help you through that.  _ If _ you don’t succumb to the Dark Side.”

And he knew it was the truth. He had seen the look of disgust and anguish on Padmé’s face when she realized he  _ had  _ changed. If he would go down that path, he would lose her regardless. He would still do anything to save her but that included saving her from heartbreak, if preventing that was still possible.

Then his comlink beeped, it was Ahsoka.

“Anakin, there’s something you need to see,” the young Togruta seemed concerned.

“What is it, Ahsoka?”

“Just come to the assembly room.”

“Allright, I’ll be there and so will Obi-Wan,” he looked at his former master who nodded in agreement.

“He is with you?” if she had tried to conceal her surprise she certainly wasn’t successful.

“He is.”

The call was ended and both Jedi quickly made their way to the large room where they would often meet with everyone.

~

Padmé couldn’t believe what she saw. The holonews showed live footage of the Senate Plaza filled with a massive crowd but more importantly a stage - created specifically for this occasion - could be seen amidst the Coruscanti people on which Jedi librarian Jocasta Nu was standing and in front of her a dozen clones were lined up. Then it switched to a speech of Palpatine in the Senate.

_ “Former Jedi and now traitor to the Galactic Empire, Jocasta Nu will be executed not only for treason but also for attempting to enter the old Jedi Temple, which is off-limits to any civilians.” _

Right as it cut back to Jocasta Nu on the Senate Plaza, Anakin and Obi-Wan entered. 

Padmé didn’t even look up when she told the Jedi what was about to happen. 

“They are publicly executing Jocasta Nu, a Jedi librarian, I suspect this is one of many to come. I have to go back.” She noticed Anakin clenching his jaw.

“I don’t mean now but once the babies are born I will go back.” Ahsoka and Rex were polite enough not to bring up the fact that she and Anakin were apparently having twins but she could see them sharing a few surprised glances with each other. 

“No, you won’t,” Anakin said sternly. 

“Anakin, I can make my own decisions. I am going back to Coruscant. Together with Bail and other loyal senators I will oppose the cha-, Emperor,” she corrected herself,”something needs to be done.”

“Yes but it is dangerous, soon you will be the one up on that podium,” Anakin crossed his arms and stared at her with a serious look on his face. 

“If I may,” Obi-Wan interfered,”I agree with Padmé, she should be allowed to make her own choices and if anyone can get the Senate to turn against Palpatine it's her.”

Padmé gave the older Jedi a grateful smirk but Anakin didn’t seem pleased.

“Palpatine is a Sith!” Anakin said, raising his voice slightly,”changing the public opinion of him will not help, the only thing we can do to stop him is to kill him.”

“Agree with you I do, young Skywalker. Show the people the evil of the Empire first. Otherwise traitors we are,” Yoda explained.

Anakin took a deep breath and looked at Ahsoka or Rex for support but both the clone and former Jedi looked away, uncomfortable and unsure of how to react to the situation.

“I will not risk losing you again if you survive childbirth.”

“I won’t die, Ani,” Padmé stood up and walked towards her husband.

Before she reached him, Anakin pointed a gloved finger at her and said: “You don’t know that.”

And with those words he turned around and walked out of the room.

~

She had heard him enter their bedroom late at night and felt the movement of the sheets as he climbed in their bed. They hadn’t seen each other since their discussion that afternoon. He didn’t say anything and for a few minutes she tried to go back to sleep.

Then for some reason Padmé moved closer towards Anakin. Instead of laying with their backs to each other, a significant space in between them, she wanted to lay close to him. So she moved a little until her belly pressed against his back. For a few seconds he didn’t react, perhaps he was already asleep, she thought, then he asked:”Padmé, are you alright?”

“Yes.” 

And they fell asleep.


	7. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter doesn't entirely depict a biologically correct birth but this is a fanfiction not a biology lesson after all :)  
> Hope you enjoy, there's quite a bit of fluff.

Padmé was woken up by a sharp pain in her stomach, even with a drowsy mind it took her only a few seconds to realize what was happening. 

Luke and Leia were coming. 

She sat up right trying to gather her thoughts. Her due date was two weeks away and after her brief fight with Anakin she really didn’t feel ready. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Perhaps she could go back to sleep for a little longer, she thought before sinking back down on the matras and turning to find a comfortable position. But the sleep didn’t come, instead a few minutes later she gasped as she felt another sharp pang. Her quiet shout was enough to wake Anakin and he quickly turned around, worryingly looking at his wife.

“I think I’m in labour, Ani,” she said under her breath.

He looked helpless at first but once the contraction stopped he swiftly jumped up and helped her out of bed, which had become increasingly difficult the past few weeks as her belly grew. 

“Let’s go to the medical wing. I’ll activate Threepio and Artoo. Should I wake up Obi-Wan and Ahsoka? Is there anything you need?” He talked quickly while he increased the pace of his step, forcing Padmé to do the same as he held her hand.

Padmé stopped.

“Ani, calm down,” she told him while looking into his blue eyes,”It’s probably going to take many hours until Luke and Leia are here so please don’t wake up Obi-Wan and Ahsoka...oh and perhaps keep Threepio deactivated, I don’t need the both of you nervously circling me,” she gave him a small smile.

“I’m sorry, I just want everything to be okay.”

“And they will be.”

She was certain of it.

She gave him a brief kiss on the lips before continuing their way to the medical bay.

~

“Threepio?” Anakin exclaimed, “I thought you were deactivated.”

“Well yes, sir, but Artoo woke me up,” the statement was confirmed by the whistling of Artoo who appeared from behind the protocol droid, “he told me Padmé is in labour, I must say I am unsure about your decision not to inform me of this development. I may not be a medical droid but I still have a good amount of general knowledge about childbearing and childbirth, certainly more than Artoo. I am after all programmed to understand human behaviour.”

Padmé gave Anakin a look of  _ please handle this _ and immediately after that Anakin saw her face contort as another contraction began. 

“Threepio, I appreciate the concern but it’s better if there are less people in the room,” he explained while guiding the droid out of the room.

Once outside he noticed Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Rex entering the hallway, while a few hours had already passed since Padmé had woken him up it was still rather early and so he shot an accusing look at both droids.

The golden droid didn’t seem to catch this however and proudly stated that he had woken them.

“Don’t worry about it master, I think you can use the support,” Ahsoka said, who did notice Anakin’s expression.

“How’s Padmé?” the older Jedi asked looking past Anakin’s shoulder towards the door of the delivery room.

He did not really know how to answer, the midwife-droid had told him everything was normal and between contractions Padmé seemed surprisingly calm but he still couldn’t let go of his fear. Perhaps it was he who wasn’t doing well and he felt stupid for it, Padmé was giving birth and she was the one telling him to relax.

Above all he felt helpless.

And so he sighed and stammered while responding:”Fine. I think, at least that’s what the droid says, but I don’t know, I’ll be certain once L-, the babies are born,” he quickly corrected himself, Padmé would kill him if he accidently revealed the names already.

“I suppose we can take the time to guess what name with an L you could have possibly chosen while you go back,” Ahsoka made a suggestive motion with her head as faint cries could be heard coming from the delivery room again.

Anakin nodded, his nervous expression becoming clearer once again as he rushed to the door.

~

A split second there was silence then the loud cry of a newborn baby filled the room and Luke was immediately put on Padmé’s chest. Anakin rushed to her side and smiled at his wife and son. The world stopped and for a few seconds there was only love. He didn’t care about the tears streaming down his face, he only cared for the sight of his beautiful wife and son. 

The blissful moment was interrupted by the midwife-droid who commanded Anakin to take Luke and wash him so Padmé could give birth to Leia. He wanted to stay by her side but she reassured him with a light squeeze of his hand as he took their son over from her. Whilst cleaning Luke he nearly was able to not hear Padmé scream. 

_ Nearly. _

Much to his relief this time the brief silence followed by the abrupt cry came quicker. Once again he rushed to her side, now with their son in his arms as Leia lay on Padmé’s chest. 

He felt the same joy as the first time. Like nothing mattered only Luke, Leia and Padmé.

There was no more darkness, not even in the deepest of his heart, every bit of fear, anger and hate was washed away by love for their children.

_ Luke and Leia. _

He didn’t know how long he had sat there next to his wife’s and daughter’s side, who had the same dark-brown hair and eyes, while holding his son, who had his blonde hair and blue eyes. He only knew it was when the midwife-droid took Leia away for a short period to wash her he uttered the words,”I love you.”

_ I truly deeply love all three of you. _

And for the first time in weeks he knew it was fully himself, Anakin Skywalker, who spoke.

_ Not _ Darth Vader.

Padmé gave him a weak smile and stretched out her arms to take their baby boy so she could breastfeed him while she responded, “I know.”

~

When Anakin walked out the door with one baby in either arm Ahsoka knew he was truly happy. 

Not even the elated look Anakin gave her when she was saved from the wreckage on Geonosis, his face filled with pride when she saved him from his crash on Cato Neimodia or his delighted smile during their meeting before the siege of Mandalore could compare. 

This was different.

_ He was different _ .

And Ahsoka couldn’t prevent her own mouth from forming a big - and probably silly - smile.

They had heard the first cry of a baby over an hour ago and when the second cry came followed by silence, she knew Padmé was safe and so were the twins. She had felt Anakin’s joy and more importantly she had felt his shift away from the dark. Obi-Wan, Yoda, who had joined them in the waiting area a little later, and her had shared a relieved look. She had also given Rex, who of course couldn’t sense what was happening, a confirming nod.

They knew this was a special moment best reserved for the new parents and their children.

So they waited.

But now she was done waiting and she felt like she was once again the young and eager Padawan from three years ago as she was the first to run towards Anakin.

“Congratulations,” she said looking at her former master but quickly shifted her gaze towards the two small humans, who seemed even tinier in his arms,”they look so much like the both of you! Is Padmé resting?”

He nodded.

Then Ahsoka stepped aside to let Obi-Wan pass who put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“I am so happy for you, I know it has been difficult between us but I couldn’t be more proud. You’ll be a great father.”

Anakin gulped before giving his former master a grateful smile.

“Congratulations, sir,” Rex told the young father and Yoda simply gave him a congratulatory nod.

“Padmé did give me permission to tell you their names already,” he looked around the room before continuing, “meet Luke and Leia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> If you have any suggestions, ideas, hopes for the next chapter, let me know. I'll try to post each week!


End file.
